Jugger (film franchise)
Jugger is an American live action horror adventure-comedy film franchise, which ran from 1991 to 2000, lasting about 5 films. Films * Jugger (October 31st 1991, 112 minutes, rated R) * Jugger 2: The Big Adventure (October 28th 1993, 109 minutes, rated R) * Jugger 3: Gold Rush (November 4th 1996, 78 minutes, rated R) * Jugger 4: Launch that Rocket (November 7th 1998, 71 minutes, rated R) * Jugger 5: The Final Countdown (October 30th 2000, 96 minutes, rated R) Cast Coming soon.... Soundtracks Film #1 # Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana # Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi # New Thing - Enuff Z'Nuff # How I Could Just Kill a Man - Cypress Hill # I'm Bad - LL Cool J # Epic - Faith No More # Cold Hearted Snake - Paula Abdul # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper # Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart # Beat It - Michael Jackson # No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn - Beastie Boys # I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister # Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson Film #2 # Them Bones - Alice in Chains # Lithium - Nirvana # Creep - Stone Temple Pilots # Dam That River - Alice in Chains # Unsung - Helmet # Cherub Rock - Smashing Pumpkins # Baby Got Back - Sir Mix-a-Lot # I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston # Black or White - Michael Jackson # I Wanna Sex You Up - Color Me Badd # Creep - Radiohead # When The Children Cry - White Lion # This Woman's Work - Kate Bush Film #3 # Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio # Blind - Korn # Andres - L7 # Self Esteem - The Offspring # One Sweet Day - Mariah Carey ft. Boys II Men # Waterfalls - TLC # Shoots and Ladders - Korn # Bored - Deftones # Little Friend - Nickelback # 1979 - Smashing Pumpkins # Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden # Only in Dreams - Weezer # Hurt - Nine Inch Nails Film #4 # Whatever - Godsmack # Loco - Coal Chamber # My Own Summer (Shove It) - Deftones # Dive Over In - Skillet # Big Truck - Coal Chamber # Headup - Deftones # Whirlwind - Skillet # My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion # Counterfeit - Limp Bizkit # My Own Prison - Creed # Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion # Earth Song - Michael Jackson # MX - Deftones Film #5 # Best Kept Secret - Skillet # Wait and Bleed - Slipknot # Last Resort - Papa Roach # Come on to the Future - Skillet # New Skin - Incubus # Korea - Deftones # Spit It Out - Slipknot # Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera # Precious Wings - Tatyana Ali # Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie # You're Where I Belong - Trisha Yearwood # I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys # When I Close My Eyes - Shanice Jugger: Live On Stage! From 1991 to 2001, Jugger performed live on stage for every movie and their songs. * They promoted the first film from 1991 to 1992 * They promoted the second film from 1993 to 1994 • They were not live in 1995, as they were working on the third film at the time * They promoted the third film from 1996 to 1997 * They promoted the fourth film from 1998 to 1999 * They promoted the fifth film from 2000 to 2001